A Scary Halloween
by Friday Night 13
Summary: Marnie, Sophie, and Dylan learn from their grandmother Aggie that there is another part to Halloween Town but are separate towns. But that one Halloween night Aggie's friend Jared Stems and his grandson Friday Stems tell Aggie and Gwen that their king Jack Skellington and everyone in town (including his family) are in great danger by Kal. Can Aggie and her family stop Kal on time?
1. Chapter 1

In the human world, Marnie and Sophie were learning some more magic. By their grandmother Aggie. She lives in Halloween Town so she doesn't get to see them much except last year. Where she stayed with them for two years when she and Marnie decide to go back to Halloween Town. That was when they had to save Halloween Town again. But now everything in Halloween Town is back to normal. Aggie return from Halloween Town once again. She can go back to the human world on Halloween night. And since tonight is Halloween she would spend a lot of time with her grandchildren. Her daughter Gwen is trying to be a normal person like all human beings. She does not like her children using any magic at all. Because she wants them to be normal like all human beings.

In Marnie's room Marnie and Sophie were learning how to use a magical staff. Aggie said to the girls "see dears, this staff us witches sometimes use to fight off bad monsters or warlocks. But it is very special and it is a hundred years old". Aggie is a witch and so is Gwen. But since Gwen just want's to be normal it's all up to Aggie to continue with her magics and spells. Marnie and Sophie are half witches so they can someday take over their grandmother's place. Marnie said "this is pretty cool, of how it's old but still looks new". Aggie said "I took care of it for many years". Sophie saw the tip of the staff flashing with sparks. "Grandma, why is the staff doing that"? Marnie look at the tip of it and saw sparks coming from it. Aggie looks at it with curiosity. "Hmmm, I don't have a clue dear. It never did that for so long. I am not sure why it is even doing that". Marnie shrug and said "maybe it is getting old it getting worn out or something".

Aggie shook her head and said "no, because it can never be worn out at all. Not unless a cruel warlock or a witch comes to distorys it". Aggie took the black staff from Marnie and examined it. Aggie said "well maybe later on I will see why it is doing that for". Sophie ask "where did you get it from grandma". Aggie turn to Sophie and she said "well I will tell you that later dear. Maybe I will tell you, Marnie, and your brother Dylan before you three go to bed". Marnie gave a odd look at her grandmother as if she was saying "what are you hiding from us that we don't know". Aggie smiled and said "why don't we go back downstairs I think your mother is cooking something good". Sophie yelled "yay! I bet it is pizza"! Sophie ran down the stairs and Marnie came following behind her. Aggie put her staff into the brown bag and soon follow behind Marnie.

Later on at night all the kids were getting ready for bed. They knew that their grandmother is going back to Halloween Town. They are sad to see her go but knew that they will see her again in next Halloween. Marnie put on her purple nightgown with purple slippers. Sophie had on her black and red kitty cat pajamas on. Then Dylan with his white T shirt and red pajama pants and his black glasses on came into the room. Dylan said "hey if you're wondering why I'm in your room Marnie is because grandma sent me in here". Marnie said "whatever just come in". Dylan came in and he sat on Marnie's bed. Then Aggie came in with her red and golden dress on and a red cape on. Sophie saw Aggie and ask "so are you going to tell us of how you have found that staff"? Marnie said "yeah, grandma tell us about it". Aggie said "that is why I am here. I know your mother do not like me telling you three about Halloween Town and such but I am going to anyways". Both girls sat on the bed and all three of them listen even though Dylan was not really paying any attention to Aggie's story.

Aggie clear her voice and began her story of how she first got the staff. "have you ever wonder where all holidays have come from? Well there is another world that is separated from Halloween Town. It is the same short of town but a lot different. They have a ruler name Jack Skellington. And he is like their father figure like to them. They all count on him for making Halloween a special time of the year. I and your mother use to go there all the time. My best friend Jared Stems lives there and I am pretty sure he still does. The last time I saw him was that his son Mitty and his wife Crystal were both killed by an evil shadow. But thankfully Jared killed that evil shadow. But now he has to raise his only grandson Friday. But I also heard that Jack is married to a rag doll name Sally. But that was the last time I ever saw them. Now I live in the other side of Halloween Town. I don't get to see the rest of my friends anymore".

Sophie ask "why not grandma, why can't you see them"? Aggie said "because dear, there are two parts of Halloween Town. One is where I live and you three know about and the other part is where I am telling you about and you three never been there before". Marnie ask "so why do you do your magic and go there"? Aggie sigh and said "see Marnie, it's not that simple really. There was a path way where you can go to both worlds of Halloween Town. But ever since that shadow came and almost destroyed the town. Jack and the town people had hide the path way so that no one can go to ether worlds no more". Sophie said "oh, that's so sad". Aggie nodded and said "but that staff I show you girls. I got it from Jared himself when I last saw him. He told me that it has been in his family for so long and so now I will keep it until Friday is old enough to have it. So I had it ever since". Marnie ask "was I born when you met Jared"?

Aggie thought a minute then said "for the matter of fact yes, you were at least maybe 3 or 4 at the time. How I know that? Because Friday should be the same age of you by now". Marnie thought was pretty cool that Aggie's best friend's grandson is the same age as she is. Dylan rolled his eyes and said to Marnie "great looks like got a friend on the other side other than the human world". Marnie look at Dylan and said "oh will you just shut up". Dylan mumbled and just turn his head away from Marnie. Sophie said "I wish we can go there". Aggie smile and said "maybe someday dear". Aggie got up and gave all her grandchildren a hug and then left along with Dylan by her side. He went in his room and he got on the bed and fell deep asleep. As for Marnie and Sophie they could not stop thinking about what their grandmother had told them about.


	2. Chapter 2

In the town of Halloween where you may have seen in your dreams. There in the old creepy graveyard are two rag dolls playing around. One has red hair in the brade, her dress is black and white with little pumpkins all over her dress. Her fabric skin is blue with her two hands all bones with some stitches on her and she is 13 years old. The other one has brown hair and in a pony tail. She had a black silky dress that looks like a ghost dress. She is about 8 years old and her fabric skin is also blue. Her eyes can change colors by the emotions she feels. She had more stitches than the other one does. The rag doll with red hair said "wow! I enjoy being out here don't you, Jessie". Jessie smile and said "I love it even more when you're with me, Sarah". The girls hold hands and they began to chase around the graveyard again.

Then they heard someone calling for their names. They turn to see a skeleton girl with long red hair with a black bow in her hair coming to them. This skeleton had a black and white spider web dress on with a little black spider on her dress. The skeleton looks to be about 17 years old. Sarah smile and said "hi Judy, you want to join us". Judy shook her head and said "no, mom and dad wanted me to come to get you two". Jessie laugh and said "aw... come on Judy, it's like you don't want to hang out with us anymore". Judy said "I would love to honest but I have to go and learn my royal duties since I am getting up there where someday I become queen of Halloween Town". Sarah look at Jessie and said "maybe later on we go and play ghost pirate ship". Jessie smile and yelled "yeah super horrific"! Judy and Sarah both laugh and all three of them headed back to the town.

As the girls got to the town they saw that everyone were preparing for the most splendid time of the year. The town's favorite holiday of all is Halloween. Jessie ask Sarah "Sarah, why is everyone is rushing around for"? Sarah said "because Jessie, it is the day where we monsters can celebrate and have a blast". Judy nodded and said "today is Halloween, this is our time to shine and scare the livings out of everyone. Do you know what the best part about Halloween"? Jessie said "no". Sarah said "the best part is where all us kids can stay up super late and celebrate". Judy agree "yes, see Jessie every Halloween night us royal family throw out a party. The mayor help out even the town's people help out as well. And then by midnight our parents dance in a romantic way". Sarah smiled and said "once they are done dancing then we will all join in for the fun". Jessie love the idea of the party and how everyone celebrates Halloween.

Jessie was created by her grandfather Dr. Finkelstein for an anniversary present for Jack and Sally. It has been four months since she was created by Dr. Finklestein and the first person she met was Sarah. Sarah love to help her grandfather with experiments. So Sarah help build Jessie and to have Jessie to be alive. Ever since then Sarah and Jessie has been pretty close sisters. Judy likes Jessie as well but there are times Jessie can drive Judy batty at some points. But all three sisters never be apart from each other. They love each other very much. Even their parents loves all three girls very much.

The girls made it pass through the town even though it was crowded with monsters who are rushing around to make Halloween the best party ever. They made it to their house. Which it is a old tower like but looks to be a haunted house like. They made it inside and sat down in the living room. Which the living room had a couch, two chairs and a coffee table. They waited and soon their parents with their family ghost dog Zero following behind coming down the stairs. Their mother is a rag doll with long red hair and her fabric skin is the same color as Jessie and Sarah. She had on a mix pattern dress that she made. Their father is a very tall skeleton with a black suit and a black bat bow tie on. They came down the stair to meet up with the girls. Jessie said "hi Pappi, hi Mommy". Sally smile and said "hello Jessie, Sarah, and Judy". Jack said "good now you are all here".

Sarah ask "did we do something wrong"? Jack and Sally both shook their heads. Jack said "no dear, it just that we want you to stay close to us and don't wander off too far". Jack and Sally's face turn to a worry and terror face. Jessie saw Jack and Sally's face and ask "what wrong"? Sally sigh and said "oh nothing sweetie but you girls just try to stay close to me and your father, okay". All three of the girls look at each other and they all said "okay we will". Jack said "good now let's go and see how the towns folks are during with the party". Jack gave a small smile and then walk away with Sally. Sarah look at Judy and whisper "I wonder why Mamma and Papa aren't telling us why they seem to be worrying about"? Judy whisper back "I wish I knew they have been acting strange all day. I wonder what they are keeping us from"? Jessie whisper "I wonder that myself". The three girls stood up and walk out with their parents. They all headed back towards the town.


	3. Chapter 3

Marnie and Sophie both decided to go down stairs to get something to eat. The girls sneak out of their rooms and quietly came down the stairs. As they got to the bottom of the stairs they could hear Aggie and Gwen argueing. The girls sneak to the wall where it would lead to the kitchen. They were able to hear what their grandmother and their mother were talking about. "you told my kids about the other half of Halloween Town again. How many times I told you to not tell them about anything of Halloween Town". Aggie turn her back towards her daughter and said "those kids must understand the history of Halloween Town and how it was really created to be". Gwen stomp her foot and said "mother, I am getting sick in tired of you telling the kids about Halloween Town and trying to teach them magic and such. I want them to be normal like everyone else around here".

Sophie turn to look at Marnie and whisper "they're always arguing aren't they"? Marnie sigh and whisper "I'm afraid so". Then a puff of smoke surrounded the whole kitchen and made everyone cough even Marnie and Sophie cough. As the smoke finally die down there standing in front of Aggie and Gwen was two males warlocks. One was older with gray hair and mustache. He had on a dark blue cape and black shirt and black pants. The other one was about the age of 16. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He had a red shirt with brown sweet pants on. The older one bow a little and said in a nice manner "hello, I believe we have met Aggie". Aggie look at the older man and then realize who he was. "Why Jared Stems, I am so honored to see you here again". Aggie gave Jared a big welcome hug. Jared said "well looks like I have finally found you. Took me a while but I have the right spell to figure out where you were at". Jared look at Gwen and said "hello Gwen, please to see you again". Gwen said "likewise to you as well".

The young boy ask "so that woman in the red cape is Aggie"? Jared nodded and said "yes Friday, that is the one". Aggie gasp and said "my Friday, look how much you've grown. I remember you as being just a little boy but now look at you". Friday smiled and said "thank you, Aggie". Jared look at Aggie and said "I need your help, this young kid name Kal came into the town and wants to destroy the royal family so he can become king of Halloween". Marnie and Sophie look at each other and Marnie whisper "Kal is in Halloween Town"? Sophie said "it's not in where Grandma lives. Remember what Aggie said about Jared. He lives in the other part of Halloween Town". Marnie thought a minute then said "so which means he is from where Grandma told us about". Sophie nodded and they both began to listen to what Aggie had to say. Aggie said "dear me, that is not good. I know Kal and I know his father. Kal almost took over the human world and my home. He even turn my daughter into a hideous creature". Gwen nodded and said "I hope that never happens again".

Jared shook his head and look at Aggie "Aggie, I want you to come with us to Halloween Town". Aggie said "I can't, remember the rule that Jack has about the two Halloween Town worlds". Jared said "that does not matter he sent me to get you. He knows that you are the only person to help win Kal". Aggie sigh and said "yes but I can't do it alone". Jared said "I and my grandson here will help you. And Jack said that he will help as well". Aggie nodded and said "then it's settled then I will come with you". Jared smiled and said "great now let me make the portal here and we will be on our way". He wave his hand and said in a magical tone "here now, here now, let us open the portal to the town of where I have come from. And let us pass on this brisk of night". Soon the portal open up and inside was a blue water like portal. Jared turn to Aggie and ask "are you ready"? Aggie said "of course". Aggie and Jared held hands and both went into the portal.

Sophie wanted to go with her grandmother so she ran towards the portal. Marnie try to stop her but it was no use Sophie was already heading towards the portal. Friday look at Gwen and ask "well aren't you coming"? Gwen said "no I prefer to stay here". Friday shrug and said "oh alright then". Sophie went inside the portal without Friday nor Gwen seeing her going in. Marnie knew that she had to go after her little sister. So she made sure Friday nor her mother were watching and she saw that they weren't paying any attention. So she ran through the kitchen and she ran right to the portal and jump in. Then Friday turn to go in the portal and stop for a second and said "well it was nice to see you again". Gwen said "you as well". Then he jump into the portal. As soon he went in the portal closes up and leaving Gwen alone in the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile in Halloween Town, Jessie was a bit clumsy and unsure of what she was really during. She had a rope with little bats and spiders on the rope and she accidentally trip and she broke the rope. One of the kids from the vampire family yelled "hey, that was very old and very special. Now it is destroyed thanks to you"! Jessie yelled back "sorry"! She threw the rope away and went to see what else she could do. She went inside the town hall and saw lots of decorations on the walls. There on the wall were some witches, skeletons, and spiders. Jessie happen to see Sarah, Jack, and the mayor putting a banner up saying "Happy Halloween". She went over to see if maybe she can help. The mayor who had on a long hat and has a grayish coat with a spider bolo tie and a ribbon on his coat say "mayor" on it. Was helping Jack and Sarah putting up the banner that he made all by himself.

He look at Jack and ask "what do you think, Jack"? Jack examined the banner and said "I think it will look perfect right as it should be". The mayor smiled and said "I knew you would think so". Jessie came up and ask "can I help with anything"? Sarah turn and said to Jessie "in the matter of fact there is". Sarah pointed to where the table with food and drinks were at. "See that that bowl of Bloody Mary". Jessie nodded and said "uh huh". Sarah said "can you get that and bring it over there at the blue table". Sarah pointed at the right side of the room where the blue table had only frog legs banquet and some fresh liver steaks. Jessie smile and said "okay, I will do that". Jessie ran to the left side of the room and grab the bowl paunch. She was super excited that she trip and made the paunch go all over the banner and the mayor.

Jessie's eyes color turn from blue (means happy and excited) to orange(scared and a shame). She was scared and felt very guilty for spilling the paunch. The mayor look up at the banner and yell "my perfect work, my cloths"! Jack look at the mayor and said "I am terribly sorry, Mr. Mayor". Sarah look at Jessie as if saying "I know you didn't mean to do this". The mayor turn to Jack and said "well you should be. Because now everything is ruined". He had a two face figure one is a happy face and one sad face. He did had a happy face until Jessie spill the paunch all over him and his banner. He switch his face to a sad face. The mayor look at Jessie and said "I hope you are happy of what you did". Jack protested in saying "Mayor, Jessie didn't mean to cause all of this. Besides this is her first Halloween". The mayor sigh and said "yes, but look at this mess. There is no way to fix this banner now".

Sally, Zero, and Judy came in when they happen to see the mess on the banner, on the floor, and on the mayor. Sally ask "what happen here"? The mayor said "I tell you. Your youngest daughter Jessie did this". Jack said "mayor please, it was only in accident". The mayor huffed and said "I best to clean up, I wish there was a way to clean the banner". The mayor stomp out of the town's hall and to his house. Sally look at Jessie and said "dear you should be more careful". Judy said "boy, I never saw the mayor get upset like that before". Sally and Jack gave Judy the dirty look. Judy saw her parents reaction "what? I was just saying". Sarah help Jessie up and she said "I am sure the mayor will forgive you". Jessie eyes turn gray (which mean she is sad). Jessie shook her head and yelled "I'm too clumsy and I will never fit in"! Jessie ran out crying and slam the door. Jack and Sally look at each other. Sarah felt pretty bad for Jesse because of what had happen. Sally said "I think someone needs to talk to her". Sarah said "I'll do it. Besides she will listen to me".

Sarah was about to go when Jack stop her. "Wait sweetie, I must go with you incase she gone too far". Jack and Sarah left to find Jessie, while Sally and Judy help to clean up the mess. At the Spiral Hill, Jessie sat on top of the hill and she was crying. Sarah and Jack were looking for her when Sarah happen to seen Jessie on top of the hill. "Pappa look, it's Jessie"! Jack look up and realize that it was Jessie and the two of them ran towards Jessie. Jessie was doubting herself and wishing that she was never made. Sarah walk up to Jessie while Jack stay down so Sarah can talk to Jessie. Sarah came up to Jessie and said "hey, I know you didn't mean to do that". Jessie sniffed a little and turn to look at Sarah. "Oh Sarah, why am I so clumsy"? Sarah said "well see mamma told me that when she was created she was pretty clumsy too. So it will take you a while to get use to things around here, but you will get in time". Jessie wiped her nose and said "well I guess so, but I ruined everything". Sarah said "not really, only the banner perhaps but you can never ruined the holiday itself. Look me, pappa, mamma, and Judy will stick up for you no matter what. And I will always be there for you". Jessie smile a little and said "thanks Sarah". Sarah smile and put her bony hands on Jessie's shoulder. "Your welcome sister". The two girls hugged each other.

Jack smile and he walk up to the girls and he too hugged his two girls. And after few minutes they all let go. Jack put his bony hands under Jessie's chin and said "no matter what anyone says about you. You are a darling little pumpkin in my eyes". Jessie eyes turn blue and she said "thanks pappi". The three of them headed back towards the town.


	5. Chapter 5

Aggie and Jared got out of the portal and found themselves in the graveyard. Jared said "we were suppose to meet at my house not in the graveyard". Aggie said "well it's better than nothing". Jared sigh and said "you're right, well I suppose we shall..." before he could finish the portal open back up. And out came Sophie and Marnie. Aggie and Jared were very surprised to see the girls. Jared ask "Aggie, are those your granddaughters"? Aggie said "yes, but I am not sure how". Marnie and Sophie got up and brush themselves off. Marnie look at Aggie and she knew that she was in trouble. Sophie smiled and ask "Is this the town that you told us, grandma"? Aggie sigh and said "yes dear, it is. But how did you two got into the portal"? Jared said "I did heard some voices while we were talking. I didn't think anything about until now".

Marnie sigh and said "sorry grandma, but Sophie here wanted to come". Sophie nodded and said "we heard that you were coming here so I wanted to see what it was like being here". Then the portal open back up for the last time. Friday came out and he watch the portal close. Then he turned and saw Sophie and Marnie. He shook his head and ask in a surprise "who are you two and how did you girls got here"? Jared said "they sneak in the portal with us and they are the granddaughters of Aggie". Aggie look at Marnie and Sophie and said "you know your mother will not be too pleased about you two being here with me". Marnie sighed and said "yeah I know". Sophie look at Aggie and pleaded "grandma, can we help stop Kal, please grandma, please"? Aggie sigh and said "it sure does look like it. But maybe is best". Jared look at Aggie and ask "It is"? Aggie said "of course besides Marnie was trick by him once".

Marnie said "don't get me started. I can't believe I would fall for him". Friday kind of smile and said shyly "hi, I'm Friday". Marnie turn and saw his blue eyes, she like of how his eyes are like a clear sunny day sky. She smile and said "hi, I'm Marnie". Marnie really likes Friday and how handsome he looks. Sophie roll her eyes and thought to herself "oh great Marnie is in love again". Aggie and Jared look at each other and smiled. Then Jared cleared his voice and said "well let me see if I can find Jack and Friday you go show our guest to the house". Friday look at his grandfather and nodded "yes grandpa, I sure will". Friday look at Aggie and the girls and said "right this way". Aggie, Marnie, and Sophie went following behind Friday to Jared's house. While Jared went to find Jack and tell him that Aggie is back.

Meanwhile in town Jack, Sarah, and Jessie had just came back in town. Judy saw her father and her two younger sisters coming back. There by her foot was a black robot cat. Has greenish orange color eyes and has a bright red collar on. He look up and said "hey there Jack, I've heard what happen to the mayor". Jessie sigh and put her head down. Jack growl and said "Teddy, that will be enough for now". Sarah and Judy gave Teddy a evil glare. Teddy said "all right sorry geez". Sally came out from the Town Hall and saw Jack. Jack nodded at Sally and she came up to Jessie. "Jessie, sweet heart, we know that it was only in accident". Jessie sigh and said "yes, but the mayor won't believe so". Jack said "give him a couple of hours and he will be himself. He'll forgive you". Jessie thought to herself "yeah right, he will never forgive me at all". Judy and Sarah left to help plan the party with Teddy following behind.

Jessie sigh and said "I stay out of the way for a while". She was about to walk away when Jack put his bony hands on her shoulder. "Wait Jessie, I think that you may be able to help". Jessie turn and ask "what's that"? Jack was about to speak when he heard someone calling his name. At first he thought that it was a mayor calling him. He turn ready to defend his daughter when he saw that it was Jared walking towards him. Jack said "oh Jared, I thought you were the mayor". Jared laugh and said "I guess me and the mayor's voice kind of sound the same". Jack nodded and look at Jessie. "Jessie, why don't you see if anyone could use your help while your mother and I talk to Jared here". Jessie said "okay". And she started to walk away. Sally and Jack turn to Jared. Jack ask "is she here"? Jared nodded and said "yes she is here". Jack said "perfect let's talk by the entrance to the graveyard". Jared said "not a problem". All three headed towards the graveyard.

Jessie turn to see Jack and Sally walking with Jared. She thought to herself "well since I am too clumsy to help then I will go and see what Mommy and Pappi are up to". She made sure no one was following her then she went to see what her parents were up to. And why they are going with Jared for.


	6. Chapter 6

Friday show Aggie and the girls a small old dusty looking house, with vines on the house. Friday turn and said "here we are". Marnie did not like the look of the house but she did not say anything. They all went inside and soon as they went in the house it looks pretty spooky. Like when you are watching the series of Scooby Doo and when the gang go into a spooky house with cobwebs and bats all over the place. That is what it is like from inside. Marnie and Sophie are into creepy things so they thought the house looked pretty cool in the inside. Friday show them the living room that has three rocking chairs, a small TV and a medium size black couch. Friday said "make yourselves home, I will be back with the drinks". Friday left and Aggie and the girls all sat down in the black couch.

They sat there when Friday bring out three drinks. In each cup was a green slime like in them. Marnie and Sophie saw what he gave them and made funny faces. Aggie saw the girls reaction and said "oh don't worry it is very good". Marnie ask "what is it"? Aggie said "it's water". Sophie said "I know water and this is not water". Aggie said "oh it's a different kind of water, try it, it is very delicious and it is more healthier than the regular one". Friday ask Marnie "do you have this kind of water at home"? Marnie said "no our water is more clearer and not green like this". The girls saw Aggie drinking the slimy green water. Aggie smiled and said "aww... delicious, I miss having this drink". Marnie thought to herself "well rather just try it and hope for the best". She slowly raise the cup to her mouth and drank a little of it. She tasted it and said "hey, grandma is right, this is really good. Taste much better than regular water. Taste like milk almost".

When Sophie heard that it almost taste like milk she tried it and thought the same thing. Friday smiled and said "I'm glad you like it. If you want I can give you more water". Sophie drank her's up and said "yes please, I would love to have more". Marnie said "me too". Friday took Marnie and Sophie's cups and went back to refill their cups. Marnie look at Aggie and said "I am so glad that I went along with Sophie". Aggie smiled and said "I'm glad you are enjoying it dear". Sophie got up and hug Aggie and said "thanks for letting us stay with you for a bit, grandma". Aggie smile and said "anytime dear". Then Sophie sat back down and soon afterwards Friday came out with the two cups and gave it back to Marnie and Sophie. "Here you go enjoy". The two girls politely said "thank you". And they began to drink their green water.

Meanwhile by the entrance of the graveyard Jack, Sally, and Jared were talking. Jessie saw them and stay as far as possible but not far so she can hear what they were saying. Jared said "it took me a while but I got the right spell to help me find Aggie. But I found her and right now she is with my grandson". Jack said "perfect me and her need to find a way to stop him". Sally nodded and said "I don't like the sounds of things about Kal, who knows what he will do". Jared nodded and said "well luckily Aggie is here and she has two guests with her as well". Jack and Sally look at him with curiosity. Jared saw their concerned and said "don't worry she knows them very well. Besides I know we can stop Kal if we work together". Jack nodded and said "if there is one thing I hate the most of all is that bad guys always trying to take over the town or treating my family". Sally nodded and said "we never told the girls anything about this".

Jared said "it's probably is best that way the girls won't worry too much". Jessie was shock and thought to herself "so that's why mommy and pappi aren't telling us of why they are worrying about. It's because they think that we will be scared and worry more about this guy name Kal then about the party". She saw Sally heading towards her way so she saw a trash can and she knelt down and hide herself behind the trash can. Sally look at Jack and said "Jack, please do be careful". Jack look at Sally and said "don't worry I will dear". The two of them kiss and then Sally walk back towards the town. Jack watch Sally leaving to the town. He watch until he could not see her no more. Then he turn towards Jared and said "let's go meet Aggie". Jared nodded and the two of them went inside the graveyard.

Jessie got up and walk away from the trash can. She was about to head back towards the town but she thought a minute. Then said to herself "If I go back then I will never find out what is really going on here". So she made up her mind to follow Jack and Jared. She ran in the graveyard and look around until she spotted her father and Jared in the graveyard. She went and follow after Jack and Jared and see where they were headed to.


	7. Chapter 7

Jessie was getting more curious than ever before. She kept on following after Jack and Jared. Then as they pass the creepy looking tree house and to the small dirty old looking house with green vines up taller than the small house. Jared said to Jack "we are now here". Jack look around and said "so this is your house, I like it". Jared smiled and said "why thank you, Jack". The two of them came up to the door and began to open up the door. Jessie waited in the big bush right in front of the house. Then as she saw her father and Jared went in and shut the door. She came out of the bush fast and ran up to the small window. She made sure that she was not so visible to be seen looking in by anyone. She look in and seen Aggie and the two girls with Friday (sitting in one of the rocking chairs). She smiled and she just watch from the outside.

Once inside Jared show Jack to the living room. Friday saw his grandfather and he walk up to him. "Hi, grandpa" he turn to see Jack standing next to Jared. "oh hello Jack, sir". Jack nodded and said "hello Friday". He look up and saw Aggie coming towards him and Jared. Jack smiled wide "Aggie, so please to see you again, it has been a very long time". Aggie agreed and said "I am so glad to be back. But I know what I must do to stop him". Jack nodded and said "yes, we must stop him before he would even try something". Marnie and Sophie got up and look at Jack with amazement. Sophie came up beside Aggie and ask "grandma, is that Jack Skellington"? Aggie smiled and said "yes, this is Jack Skellington, king of the pumpkin patch". Jack was shocked to see Sophie and hear Sophie calling Aggie "grandma". Jack ask "why is your granddaughter here"? Jared said "she and her sister Marnie sneak in with us, this here is Sophie". Sophie smile and said "hi Jack Skellington".

Jack smile and said "please just call me Jack". Sophie shrugged and said "oh okay". Marnie came up beside Friday and she kept looking at Jack. Friday saw her and ask "have you ever seen a king before"? Marnie shook her head and said "no, I never seen a very tall skeleton man before". Friday smiled and said "that is how he was born, his grandmother Maria was very tall herself. So he got the tallness from her, his father was never that tall before". Marnie look at Friday and ask "you know his father and grandmother"? Friday shook his head and said "see my father and grandma went and go travel back in time. But now I only have grandpa and he never could figure out how to travel back in time". Marnie nodded and said "I guess your father told your grandpa about his trip and your grandpa told you". Friday nodded and said "that's sums it up".

Marnie giggled and look at Friday with a gentle smile. Friday smiled back and he wink at her. Which made Marnie giggle some more. Then Aggie said "well first thing first I have my book with me and I can stop him. But we must find out where Kal could be hiding at". Jack said "you're right but where do we start at"? Jared thought a minute and said "he could be at the tree house". Jack said "could but it will be too obvious". This made everyone stund and thinking of where he could be at. But then Sophie had a feeling that someone was watching them. Sophie tug Aggie's cape and whisper "grandma, grandma". Aggie look at Sophie and ask "what is it dear"? Sophie said in a soft voice "I have a feeling that someone is watching us by that window". She pointed at the small window next to the blue rocking chair and the small TV. Aggie ask "are you sure"? Sophie nodded and said "I'm certain".

Aggie said to Sophie "okay come along dear". The two of them sneak away from the others and right to the window. Jessie was so shock and could not believe of what she was hearing. She thought to herself "why wouldn't mommy and pappi tell us about Kal, and how does he knew those witches"? She was in her daze and kept questioning to herself that she did not realize that she was going to be caught by Aggie and Sophie. Jessie look back in the window and happen to see Aggie and Sophie looking right at her with shock. All three of them scream, Jessie fell backwards, Aggie and Sophie ran back towards the couch. Marnie and the others turn around to see what was going on. Marnie and Jack ran up to Aggie and Sophie and both were asking them if everything was alright. Aggie said "it looks like Kal has some help". Marnie ask "what do you mean"?

Sophie said "we saw her, it was some short of a rag doll with a visible black like dress and has brown hair". Jack knew who they were talking about and said "I know who you're talking about but she does not work for Kal at all". Marnie ask "you do and how do you know"? Jack said "you'll see, now Sophie, Aggie show me where you saw her". Sophie pointed at the same window and said "right there". Jack nodded and look at Jared and said "come let's go have a talk with her". Jared knew as well who Aggie and Sophie were talking about. He follow Jack out the door and the others sat back down and waited for them to come back in.

Jack and Jared look around they first did not see anyone but then they saw someone struggling to get back to the graveyard. Jack knew who it was and yelled "Jessie, get over here, I know it's you"! Jessie stop and knew that now she is in for it. She slowly walk back to where Jack and Jared were standing. Her eyes were greenish orange color. She look up and said "yes, pappi". Jack put his arms around his chest and ask "are you the one were listening the whole time"? Jessie sigh and said "yes I was, but I don't understand why you and mommy wouldn't tell us about this guy Kal earlier". Jack sigh and put his arms down and look at Jessie. He knelt down on one knee and put his bony hands on her shoulder. "Sweetie, you mommy and I had to. We just want to protect you girls from him. To order to protect you girls is to keep this a secret. Do you understand"? Jessie said "I think so". Jack got back up and look at Jessie and ask "do you want to meet them"? Jessie nodded eagerly and all three of them walk back in.

Friday saw the three of them walking in. He knew who was the rag doll who was in between Jack and Jared. Marnie and Sophie look at Aggie and Aggie just shrugged. Jack said "Aggie, Marnie, Sophie I would like you to meet my youngest daughter, Jessie". Jessie said shyly "hello". Sophie got up and went towards Jessie and said "I'm Sophie Crornwell". Jessie smile and said "nice to meet you". Jack smiled and then look at Aggie. "Sorry about that, Jessie must have sneak here with me and Jared didn't even notice". Aggie said "oh it's quite alright at least she is one of us". Jared nodded and said "well we better get her back home then". Jack nodded an agreement then said "Jessie, you promise me to stay in town while I am gone and never to tell you sisters about this". Jessie said "but pappi, I want to help too". Jack gave a warning glare and said "I mean it Jessie". Jessie sigh and said "okay, I promise". Jack said "good now let's go". They all headed out and back to the graveyard and from there headed towards the town.


	8. Chapter 8

In Halloween Town Judy and Sarah were happy to help set up the party. Sarah look at Judy and said "I can't wait for the Halloween Party to start". Judy said "yeah but not until another hour". Sarah laugh and said "I knew that". Teddy was with the girls and was at least helping with the tasting the food part. Judy look at Teddy and said "I know why you wanted to taste those food for the party". Teddy look at her and smiled very wide with some food still in his mouth. Sarah giggled and joke "Teddy don't eat too much or else it won't be enough for the party". Teddy didn't at first knew what Sarah meant but then he realized that she was joking with him. "Ha, Ha, Ha, funny". Then all of sudden Zero came flying out from the Town Hall and began to bark wildly to get Judy, Teddy, and Sarah's attention. Sarah heard Zero barking and ask "what wrong boy"? Teddy said "allow me". Teddy understands of what Zero is saying because he is an animal he can understand other animals around him.

Teddy nodded while Zero kept on barking. Judy and Sarah look at each other wondering what Zero was telling Teddy about. Teddy's expression from happy to a surprised and worried look. Judy and Sarah knew that something was definitely wrong because Teddy never would look surprise and worry like that unless something bad had just happen. Then Judy and Sarah heard Teddy yelling "my lords of all flames"! Judy ask "what is it, Teddy"? Teddy look at the two sisters and said "some warlock put a spell under the people and your mother to a deep sleep". Judy was furious and yelled "he will pay for it! No one mess with the Skellington family"! Sarah said "calm down Judy, besides we don't even know who this warlock is". Judy said "you're right". She look up at Zero and said "Zero, go show us to the others". Zero barked and flew towards the Town Hall with Judy, Sarah, and Teddy following behind him.

As they all came into the town hall they saw about all the monsters in their seats. Except for the Hanging Tree who was on the ground sleeping with the five skeletons sleeping on each of his branch. The girls saw all the monsters sleeping in the chairs. Sarah happen to look up at the stage where Jack their father has his speech for everyone in town. She look at the stage and saw her mother sleeping soundly on the stage. She ran up and yelled "Mamma"! Judy and Teddy turn to see Sarah running up the stage. The two of them went up to where Sarah was going at. Sarah knelt down by her mother and began to cry. She shook her head and kept saying "no, no, Mamma". Judy and Teddy got up the stage and saw Sally lying down and in a very deep sleep. Teddy shook his head and said "oh no, poor Sally". Judy was pretty angry and sad at the same time. Zero was going up until he had a sense of evil in the room.

He stay a foot away from the others and he began to growl. Judy heard him and ask "What's wrong boy"? Then a voice behind Sarah said "you can cry all you want but you will never have her back". Sarah, Teddy, and Judy turn around to see a young man about 17 or 18 with a black cape and a red shirt standing there. He had blonde hair with hazel eyes. Judy growl and ask "who are you"? The man said "I am Kal, soon to be king of Halloween Town". Sarah got up and said "you will never become king". Kal said "of course I will, all I have to do is to get your daddy to give up his crown and I will be king". Judy said "you will never get to be king and dad will never let's you win and neither will I". Kal laugh and said "I knew that. That is why I have this sleeping spell. It will be the best thing to stop your father and for me to be king". Judy said "you will never get away with this". Kal laugh and said "well I hate to say this but I think you all need some lovely sleep".

He pull out a small blue bottle and said "this is my sleeping potion and you will all sleep for a hundred of years". Teddy look at Sarah and yelled "Sarah, you have a better escape than we do go"! Sarah look at Judy who was nodding at her to leave. She took one last look at Judy and turn to escape just as Kal put the spell on Zero, Teddy, and Judy. He did not see Sarah escaping the room. He laugh and soon disappear out of the room so he would not get the spell. After two in a half of minutes the blue smoke finally die down and there lying on the stage with Sally was Teddy and Judy. And Zero sleeping on one of the Corpse Family's lap. Sarah ran out of the Town Hall and she kept looking back to make sure Kal wasn't behind her. She was crying and was not sure of what she was going to do. Knowing her mother, her sister, and her two favorite animals are asleep from a magic spell by Kal. She ran to the graveyard and up to the Spiral Hill. She tripped and she just lay on top of Spiral Hill and she weeped. She said to herself "what am I going to do now and how am I going to stop that warlock now"? She kept crying and she was very afraid of what might happen next.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack and the others had enter into the graveyard and walking to the town. Jessie and Sophie were behind everyone else. Sophie was getting to know Jessie and Jessie was getting to know Sophie. The two of them were having a good time talking to one another. As they all were going pass the Spiral Hill. Jessie happen to look up and saw Sarah who was now had sat up and still crying. Jessie ask "hey why is Sarah during up there"? Sophie look to where Jessie was looking at and saw Sarah. Sophie ask "who is she"? Jessie said "that's Sarah and she is my sister. I wonder why she is during here for"? Sophie shrugged and said "I don't know, let's find out". Jessie agreed and they went up to the Spiral Hill. As the two girls reach to Sarah they could see that she was crying.

Jessie ask "Sarah, are you alright"? Sarah turn to see Jessie and she gave Jessie a big hug. "Oh Jessie" she cried "I am so glad that your are all right". Jessie let go and ask "of course I am. Why wouldn't I be"? Sarah was about to tell Jessie about what happen when she happen to turn to see Sophie. Sarah ask in shock "who is that"? Sophie smiled and said "I'm Sophie". Jessie smiled and said "yeah, she is here with her sister Marnie and her grandmother Aggie". Sarah smiled and said "Please to meet you Sophie". Then a loud voice cried out "Jessie, Sophie where are you"? The girls knew that it was Jack's voice and knew that they might be in trouble. Sarah knew who was calling Sophie and Jessie and smiled wide. "Sounds like pappa is okay too". Jessie and Sophie nodded. Sarah said "Jessie, let's go this way (pointing to where the hill is curve up) so that Sophie can see why this hill is special to the town". Jessie smiled and said "okay". Sophie said "but there is no way to go back down". Sarah look at Sophie and ask "are you sure"? Sarah got near the hill where it was twisted up. Then as she got close enough it roll right down for her to walk down on it. Sophie was amazed and shocked by how it rolled down as it did.

"Wow" thought Sophie, "this is amazing". Sarah walk down the twisty hill and then Jessie and Sophie came following behind. Sophie got off the twisty hill and when she turn around she saw the hill twisting back to the way it was in the first place. Sophie look at the girls and said "cool, that is amazing". Sarah and Jessie laugh and Sarah said "that is how it always does". Then the three girls headed towards where they could hear Jack, Aggie, Jared, Marnie, and Friday calling for Sophie and Jessie. The girls saw the others near the town. They ran up to them and Jessie said "we'll back". They all turn to see Jessie and Sophie coming to them. They did not see Sarah who was right behind Sophie and Jessie. Jack ask "where were you two"? Marnie said "yeah, we thought Kal could have got a hold of you two". Jessie said "sorry about that we were um..." Jack interrupt by saying "playing around without us knowing where you girls are at? You know it's too dangerous to be out here alone".

Sophie and Jessie put their heads down and said "sorry". Aggie said "at least you two have learn your lesson". Jared agreed and said "now please, stay close to us". The two girls both said "yes Jared". Sarah eyes popped open and thought to herself "Jared, the famous warlock". Friday happen to see Sarah behind Jessie and Sophie and he bow. "Sarah, I did not expect you to be out here. How do you do"? Sarah came up to Friday and said "not so well I'm afraid". Marnie and Aggie turn to see Sarah in front of Friday. Marnie ask "who are you"? Jared and Jack turn to where Aggie and Marnie was looking at. They seen who they were seeing and were surprised to see her. Sarah said "I'm Sarah Skellington, princess of the pumpkin patch". Aggie said "I believe you are one of Jack's children". Sarah nodded and said "yes, I am". She put her head down and sigh.

Friday ask "so what are you during out here"? Jack ask "yes, why are you during out here? Without your mother knowing you're out here". Sarah swallow hard and began to cry. "I had no choice. Mamma, Judy, Teddy, Zero and about almost everyone is in deep asleep". Jessie ask "asleep. What do you mean"? Sarah said "I mean a warlock made a potion that makes anyone to be put to sleep for hundreds of years". Friday back up and ask "hundreds of years"? Sarah nodded "uh huh, and this warlock wants to take over the whole town". Jack yelled with surprise and anguish "what? no one take over this town"! Marnie ask "do you know who he is"? Marnie had a pretty good idea who Sarah is talking about but she wanted to make sure. Sarah said "he says his name is Kal". Jack yelled "Kal, why I will get him for this"! Jared said "I know you're upset but we must do this the wiser way to do it". Jack was still angry but he calm down some "you're right we must stop him". Aggie and Marnie agreed and then Aggie had an idea. "I got an idea, me, Marnie, Jack, and Jared go and stop Kal. While Friday stay with Sarah, Sophie, and Jessie right here".

Jack and Jared liked Aggie's idea so did Marnie. Jessie did not and said "me and Sophie want to come too". Sophie said "yeah, we want to stop him too". Jack said "no, it is going to be too dangerous and you children are too young to stop Kal". Jessie said "but.." before she could finish Jack interrupt "I mean it Jessie". Jessie sigh and said "yes, pappi". Jack said "good now let's go". Jack, Marnie, Jared, and Aggie went into the town while Friday stayed with the three younger children. Jessie said "it's not fair, we get to stay here while they get to beat Kal". Sophie said "yeah I know". Sarah sigh and said "I feel there is going to be trouble for them". Friday sigh and said "I know what you mean Sarah".

Jack and the others look around and did not seen anyone. They were about to go into the town hall when they heard someone calling "Jack, glad that your back". Jack turn to see a mad scientist with a white coat with dark glasses in the wheelchair coming towards him. Jack knew who he was and said "Dr. Finklestein, I'm glad to see you well". Dr Finkelstein said "yes, but I happen to seen Kal going into the Town Hall with my wife and my assistance". Jack growl and said "then we will go in". Dr. Finkelstein said "I will go in with you". Jack nodded and all four of them went into the Town Hall.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack and the others made it inside the Town Hall. As they enter into the room they happen to see right in front of them was Kal. Marnie snarled and said "Kal, stop terrorising the town people here. What have they done to you"? Kal turn to see Marnie, Aggie, Jack, Dr. Finklestein, and Jared standing in front of him by the door. Kal smiled and said in a cockie remark. "Oh Marnie, so glad that you and your grandma are here. Plus I see you made some friends even to a pumpkin king Jack himself". Jack growled and yelled "where are my family? I will get you for all of this"! Kal laugh and said "right behind me here, and Doctor see your wife and your assistance Igor, I put them to sleep just like the rest of them". Dr. Finklestein snarled and said "you'll never get away with this".

Kal sneakily pull out the blue potion without anyone seeing him doing it. Kal laugh and said "I bet you won't expect anything that is coming next". Marnie laugh in an angrish way "you will never win, as long as we are here". Kal put some magic blue potion in his hands and then said "it looks like I already have". And with that he threw the blue potion right at Jack, Aggie, Marnie, Jared, and Dr. Finkelstein. He laugh and left before the blue smoke got even bigger. Jack and the other were put to a deep sleep for hundreds of years.

Sarah and Jessie were wondering what was going on, Sophie did as well. Friday put his back against the brick wall in front of the graveyard. Then they all happen to spot the blue smoke coming from the town hall. Sophie ask "what is that"? Sarah knew what it was and said "oh no, not again". Jessie look at her and ask "what do you mean not again"? Sarah look at Jessie and Sophie and said "that was exact same thing happen when Kal put that spell on Judy, Teddy, and Zero" Friday stood up and said "you don't mean that they are". Sarah nodded and said "I have no doubt". Jessie said "well we got to help them then". Sarah look at Jessie and ask "but how? Kal is too strong for us". Sophie shook her head and said "he is not strong enough to beat us with grandma's big red book. She has it in her brown bag. I'm sure it's still there". Jessie said "well why are we waiting for? Let's go". Friday stop the girls and ask "but how will we know to say the right spell"?

Sophie said "you must believe in yourself and think about saving your family and friends. When I first came to Halloween Town where grandma lives. I learn from Marnie and grandma that you can't be afraid of evil. You must face it even if it goes tough". Sarah said "huh, that is what Judy did when I was under a horrible curse by an evil witch named Ellen. She had Ellen to curse her instead of me. And she was not afraid to die". Sophie nodded and said "that is why us Crornwell stick together and never give up". Jessie said "yeah, we can do the same thing". Then a voice yell out "not without us your aren't"! They all turn and saw a woman with reddish blonde hair with hazel eyes and a blue jacket with a young boy about 13 or 14 with black glasses and black coat coming to them. Sophie knew who they were and came running to them. "Mommy, Dylan, you're really here" she hug Gwen and then Dylan. Gwen look at Sophie and said "luckily your grandmother had that magical crystal ball in her room so we can find you".

Dylan said "yeah and plus we saw what happen to Marnie and grandma, they were put to sleep". Friday said "we kind of figure, we seen blue smoke coming from the town hall". Dylan look at Friday and ask "do I know you"? Friday laugh and said "oh um... I am Friday". Jessie interrupt by saying "I'm Jessie and this here is Sarah, my sister". Sarah smile and said "please to meet you". David nodded and said "you too as well". Sophie said "we have to save everyone even grandma and Marnie". Gwen said "I know what to do. And we don't need that red book to do it". They all turn to look at Gwen in a confused way. Jessie ask "what do you mean"? Gwen said "I explain it to you on the way. Now let's go and save this town". They all went to the town hall and Gwen was telling them what she had in plan. Even if she must use her magic of which she never likes to do magic at all.

Kal was inside the town hall after the smoke die down again and he was making his evil plans of to how he would rule the town. But then he heard a loud female voice yelling "give up Kal, no more of your evil tricks"! He turn to see Friday and Gwen standing in front of the room. Kal smiled and said "well Gwen and Friday, I am so happy that you're here". Gwen said "save it buster". Kal shook up and said "oh, I am so scared. What you're going to do throw an egg at me"? Gwen smiled and said "yes Kal, I believe I will". She use her powers to make an egg appear out of nowhere and threw it right at Kal. Kal was shock but before he would react he got the egg splattered on his face. Friday turn to where the girls were standing a foot away from him. "Now" he yelled. All three girls held hands and began to humm. Kal got the egg off his face and saw Gwen and Friday holding hands along with the three girls. He laugh "oh now you're humming. How pitiful is this". Sophie spotted David just standing behind her. She said "Dylan, we need you come on". Dylan ask "what can I do"? Sophie said "just humm as we are during".

Dylan at first thought that it was a bad idea but then remember that it was the same way of how he and his family had destroyed Kalabar. He went up and held Sophie's and Jessie's hands and began to humm. Just as he did so Kal began to notice something was happening to him. He felt burning ashes coming swirling around him and he knew right then of what they were during. "Darn you, I can't lose, No..."! The black ashes swirl all over him until he disappeared into the ashes. Gwen and the others who were still awake open their eyes and see that the room was a lot different and the smell was not so filthy (meaning dusty like) but smell like a rose all over the room. Jessie and Sophie look at each other and knew that they had defeated Kal for good.


	11. Chapter 11

Dylan realize that everyone in the room who were sleeping are waking up from their deep sleep. Dylan yell "guys look, everyone is waking up"! They all look and seen all the monsters including Aggie, Marnie, and Jared are waking up. Sophie, David, and Gwen ran to Aggie and Marnie. Sarah saw Judy, Teddy, Zero, and Sally waking up and she ran to them. Friday went to meet with his grandfather. Jessie kind of stayed in the corner and waited. Everyone were so happy to see each other and were hugging each other. Some were even crying (like for instance Sally was crying and so happy to see her girls safe and sound). Jack saw his family and he ran up to them and he too was crying. Soon every monster except Jack and his family left the Town Hall and back to the town. Jessie smiled and she came up a little towards Sophie and her family.

Sophie saw Jessie and she ran up to her and gave her a big bear hug. "Oh Jessie, we did it, we beat that mean Kal". Jessie said "yeah, we sure did". Aggie look at Gwen and ask "why did you come back for, Gwen"? Gwen smiled and said "I wouldn't leave my family behind expressly if they are all in danger". Aggie smiled and said "thanks Gwen". Gwen nodded and said "no problem, mother". Then Jack and his whole family came up to Aggie, Gwen, and the kids. Jack smiled and said "thank you for helping us to save this town and for all your hard work beating Kal". Gwen nodded and said "no problem, Jack". Jack said "well I assume that it is time for you all to leave then". Sophie look at Aggie & Gwen and said "do we have to"? Gwen said in a stern voice "yes, Sophie we must". Aggie said "I must go back home but maybe someday we shall come back here again". Jack thought a minute and said "you know what, I think that I might open up that path way between the two Halloween Worlds and that way Aggie's grandchildren can visit us every Halloween night".

Marnie look at Aggie and ask "oh, can we grandma"? Aggie look at Gwen and said "it's up to your mother". Sophie look at her mother and said "oh please, mommy, please". Gwen sigh and said "oh all right, but only on Halloween night". All three kids cheer and Aggie smiled. Jared and Friday had heard Jack's idea and they were happy as well. Jared said "now I can see Aggie anytime I want. Maybe Friday will learn a thing or two from her". Aggie smiled and said "I would definitely would like that idea". Jared remember the staff and ask "Aggie, do you have that staff that I give you". Aggie said "yes, I just get it out in my bag here". She open up her bag and pull out the staff that she shown Marnie and Sophie earlier. "Here it is". Jared smiled and said "thank you".

Jared turn to face Friday and said "here my boy, this is now yours, I know it is a little early but you have proven me that you are strong and wise as this staff that I am giving you. That way Aggie can help you learn to use it at all cost". Friday look at his grandfather and said "thanks grandpa". Jared smile and said "now use it wisely son". Friday look at his grandfather and said "I will and I promise that I will take good care of it". Everyone in the room clap for Friday and this made Friday even more proud than ever before. Jack said "well done Friday, you really earn it". Friday turn towards Jack and said "thank you Jack, sir". Jack turn to Sally and said "oh Sally, I love you so much". Sally turn to Jack and said "I love you too, Jack". They both gave a kiss. Jessie and Sophie kind of gave a grossing look while everyone else all said "awww". After Jack and Sally kiss everyone went outside. Jack look at Gwen and her kids and said "thank you ever so much for helping us and to help us get pass that warlock". Gwen bow and said "I couldn't have done it without your two younger daughters, Friday, and two of my kids". She look at Dylan and Sophie and she smiled at them.

Jack look at Jared and said "well Jared, it's time for them to go home". Jared nodded and then said in a loud voice. "Hear of, hear of, let the portal open for the last time on this Halloween night and let this family go back home". The blue water like portal open back up. Gwen and the kids look at the town people and Aggie for the last time and soon went into the portal and soon the portal closes for the very last time. Jack look at Jared and said "let's open up that path way". Jared nodded and the two of them went towards the end of the town. As they pass through the town there were some vines in between the brisky old like fench inside the vines. Jared pull out his wand and said in a magical tone "Let this path open up like a dragon's mouth and let this path be open forever more and never let this path be close no more". Soon the vines disappear and the fench broke into halves and soon open up. Leading to the other half of Halloween Town.

Jack smiled and said "our works here is done". Jared smiled and said "let's go tell Aggie and the other about this". Jack nodded and the two of them headed back to town to tell everyone the good news. Back in the human world, Gwen and the kids were back home. Gwen look at Sophie and Marnie and said "you were lucky that I was there to help you two. And I don't want to see you two ever again running off to some place that I don't know where you two are at". Marnie and Sophie both sighed and said "we won't". Gwen sigh and said "good now time for bed. You three are going to be very tired tomorrow". Since the human world time is quite different than Halloween Town. It was 2:00am in the human world but in Halloween Town where Jack lives is about almost 12:00pm. The kids went right to bed and they all soon fell asleep so did Gwen. But they will never forget their adventures in Halloween Town. Even Marnie and Sophie will never forget.


	12. Chapter 12

Jack told everyone of what he and Jared did to the entrance of the other half of Halloween Town. Everyone cheered and then Jack said "now let us get started with the party". Everyone cheer and they all began to dance. They were having a great old time even Jessie was having a blast. Sarah smiled and ask Jessie "are you having a great time"? Jessie smiled and said "you were right! This is super fantastic". Sarah love to see both of her sisters happy. Then the music calm down and soon Jack and Sally began to dance. Judy, Jessie, Sarah, Zero, and Teddy watch Sally and Jack from the buffet table. Everyone else watch them from all directions.

Jack began to sing to Sally. He had completely forgot that everyone was even in the room.

"My dearest friend, if you don't mind I would like to join you by your side, where we can gaze upon the stars.

(Sally love hearing Jack's singing and she join in with him.)

And sit together, now and forever, for it is plain as anyone can see we're simply meant to be".

After Jack and Sally dance to the most romantic music. Everyone join in for the dance and they all had a great time. Jessie had a great time that she was even dancing with Jack. Jack made sure that all his three horrific lovely girls had all had their turn to dance with him. Even Teddy and Zero were dancing along with the music. Aggie danced with Jared and she even dance with Friday. Everyone had a splendid time and they had a nightmare night to remember forever.

The End.

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note- Hey hope you liked my Halloween story, I will be working on my other account for a bit. But I will be back here by November at some point and I will be during a Christmas story. If your wondering if this is series of Nightmare Before Christmas, I would say yeah its kind of is. But I will be switching gears here real soon. The Christmas story is going to be another crossover. I'm not sure what I am going to call the Christmas story yet. But I will think of something and post here on somewhere in November or December. i do hope you have been enjoying my stories. And I shall return soon.**_

* * *

 ** _Any Questions please write on the review page on the bottom or top of the screen and write to me and I will write to you as soon as I can. PLEASE AND THANK YOU!_**


End file.
